Catch Me
by TheBlackRaveness
Summary: A friendly game of catch me. Limey TidusXWakka (Shounen-Ai; One Shot)


****

Title: Catch Me

****

Author: TheBlackRaveness

****

Summary: A friendly game of catch me. Limey TidusXWakka (Shounen-Ai; One Shot) 

Two pairs of eyes watched, the calm lake's waters lap at the cliff, below. The summer's tropical breeze caressing sunkissed skin and whispering through their hair. The leaves rustled and swayed to the gentle zephyr, and to the creatures of the forest move back and forth, branch to branch. Exotic birds sung their melodies to nothing in particular, other than to the tune of their own happiness. The mild sun stood in the clear sky, rolling clouds whisking across like a gentle stroke of a paintbrush. Today was beautiful.

But nothing could be as beautiful as the love shared between the guardians. They sat, feet hanging over the high cliff, fingers entwined with the other, just watching Besaid's natural beauty. A golden head resting on a muscled shoulder, enjoying the quiet moment being experienced and filed to memory to recall upon in the future. Their soft breaths mingling with the soundtrack of the grove's small clearing, and all was at peace. "You know...you copped a feel when you first pushed me off this cliff. Which I might add, wasn't very nice!" The older man snorted at his companion's remark.

"I did no such thing! Just wishful thinking, ya?"

"Not-uh! You pushed me on my butt! You know you wanted it." He nuzzled his face into the man's neck, enjoying his natural sent of ocean salt, sweat, and something almost earthly smell of the bonfire. Supple lips pressed themselves against the chin with growing stubble as he waited for the response.

"Okay...you caught me. But...you have such a cute butt, ya?" Breath taking sapphire eyes looked up into his chocolate, mischief written all over the blonde's face. "Uh-oh, Tidus, I dunno if I should be worried at 'dat face."

"Hey! Trust me a little?" Throwing one leg over, to rest on the opposite side of the man, he straddled his lap. Lean arms wrapped around the captive's neck and a toothy grin came into play. "So, does Wakka like Tidus's butt?"

"Uhm...didn't I just...OH!" Wakka stopped in mid sentence, his eyes growing wide, as the blonde wriggled his butt on the poor redhead's lap. "...Tidus..." He murmured, with half hooded eyelids, he watched the wheels turn in Tidus's head.

Tidus pressed a butterfly kiss to Wakka's nose and smirked, "Aw, does Wakkie have trouble speaking? I think Tidus should help find his tongue." He tilted his head in mock thought, running a pink tongue over his parched lips in pure wickedness. The Auroch Captain's breath hitched in his throat as he watched his lover tease him in a whole new way.

"I...uh...uhm...you..."

"Catch me." Pushing himself off the ground, he back flipped off the cliff, gracefully diving into the crystalline waters below. Wakka leaned over to watch, dumb founded by what just happened. "I think Wakka needs motivation!" He surfaced only to disappear under water again, making sure his rear-end wriggled above water for a bit before swimming.

"I'll catch you, ya! I'll show you!" Wakka dove, spearing the water, causing hardly a splash. He paddled and swam as fast as hard as he could, trying to catch the Zanarkand babe. Tidus ran to shore and up the hill, twisting and sprinting backwards to watch the Blitz Captain to be only a few paces behind.

"Come catch me..." Tidus disappeared around the corner, running along the winding path and under the ruins. He paused by the first of the two waterfalls, a hand to shield the sun from his eyes, he watched Wakka huff after him. "Tsk. All and powerful sexy Wakkie turning into Besaid's Tanned Jamaican Troll?" 

"OH! You sand-blasted grease monkey! I'll show you, ya! Just wait 'til I catch you!" Wakka groused and picked up the pace as Tidus continued his sprint into the forest.

He paused, standing in the open area, with eyes that made the sky and stars jealous, scanning the surrounding; looking for his redheaded bishonen. He was back at the area from where their little chase began, and Wakka was no where to be found. "OOMPH!" Tidus got plowed into and had arms wrap around his waist, twirling in several circles.

"Hahaha! I caught you!" Wakka paused, both wobbling unsteadily on their feet before falling over gracefully into the ground. They lay there still, on their backs, chests heaving from the aerobic exercise they just experienced. Before Tidus could even blink, Wakka rolled on top of him, trapping him in one spot. "So who's this Tanned Jamaican Troll?" He leaned down and nipped at Tidus's exposed and sweating collarbone. "Hm...maybe the Troll and Porcelain Mage Doll should go get married." He wiggled his eyebrows as Tidus squeaked in protest.

"I--I--I love you!" Tidus wrapped his arms around muscled shoulders and pulled the man closer to him, holding on for dear life. "Tiddles doesn't want his Wakkie to leave." He paused and sniffed the air, "But whew...we stink." A snort of laughter echoed into and between the canyon walls behind them; Wakka detached himself from the man below him, to remove his favorite vest, casting it to the side.

"I know how to make it a pleasant stink." Wakka winked and took the opportunity to ravage the open mouth that was about to protest.

Lulu sat on the cot of her hut, petting Rikku's soft blonde hair. Rikku whimpered each time a grunt echoed throughout the quaint island. Lulu just smirked at the Al-Bhed's innocent antics as spiral emeralds looked up to her crimson, "Why do the Dingos mate so damn much on this island?!"


End file.
